I Am Yours, You Are Mine
by wildedove
Summary: When someone special is being taken, what will you do? NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**I am Yours, You are Mine**

Chapter 1: Don't Go

* * *

><p>"Hold on!" Sakura told Naruto as both her hands pressed against his chest, the green chakra glow appearing instantly, "You mustn't lose! You're strong! You'll…you'll definitely survive!"<p>

No matter how many times she reassured her unconscious teammate, it only sounded like she was reassuring herself. She wasn't going to let him die here, not after all what he worked for…he still had his whole life ahead of him! He was going to become Hokage! One of the greatest the village has ever seen and she wasn't going to see that once impossible dream of his crushed.

Her chakra was running low and the healing glow in her hands was beginning to fade faster than she expected. _Gh…_ "My chakra is…" her lips quivered, "At this rate…at this rate Naruto will…die…"

She bit her lip, wet moisture gathering in her dark, jade green eyes before the tears finally streamed down her cheeks. The green glow was down to her palms now and oh how she tried to keep it together for him, tried to keep her chakra from running out but by the time she pressured herself even more, her medical ninjutsu was gone.

_No! No! No! No! _her hidden thoughts yelled as she reached out for his weak, limp body. "Naruto…" she mumbled, her shaking arms wrapping around him tightly while hot tears clouded her vision.

"Naruto! No please no, don't go Naruto…don't go…please…" Sakura begged, wiping away a stray blonde lock from his tired face. Why did this happen? What did they do wrong that this had to happen to him? It wasn't fair! His ragged breathing alarmed her and wasn't making the situation any better because she couldn't do anything about it.

But she had to try. She had to find a way to keep him from falling into that never-ending slumber most shinobi faced.

Nothing mattered at this moment now. Not the shinobi she passed by, not the giant creatures, not Madara. The only person who did matter to her was the dying young man in her arms. _I'm not going to let you die Naruto. I once thought you always acted like a fool who only knew one thing…Hokage, Hokage... _ She sniffed and placed him back on Gaara's sand ever so gently, making sure he felt comfortable. _But I was wrong…_She wiped her tears away. "Naruto…you may be a fool but I'm not going to let you die here."

With only the smallest amount of chakra she had, Sakura gathered her hands together. She couldn't use her medical jutsu or her strength anymore but perhaps…she could open up her seal. Just once more. For him.

"Yin Seal: Release!"

The tingling sensation and the sudden surge of chakra flow never came. She tried again. "Yin Seal: Release!" Tears once again found their way out, stinging her eyes. Nothing was happening because everything felt the same way as it did before. He was still dying and she couldn't release her seal. "Yin Seal:Release!" she ground out. _C'mon… C'mon! I'm not going to let you die Naruto!_

"Yin Seal: Release!" she cried out desperately.

Gaara called out to her and said something but she couldn't hear him. Not right now because at the moment she was trying to find some way to open up her seal. "I'm not going to lose Naruto! Do you hear me? I'm _not _going to lose!"

She took a deep breath and steadied her trembling hands together. This was it. If she couldn't open it, she had no choice but to give up and lose and oh how much she hated that. She hated losing and being left behind just like when she stared at her teammate's backs as they continued on, getting stronger without her but not this time because she vowed, she _vowed_ that she was going to take the lead so all those that did leave her behind could finally watch her from the background.

"Yin Seal: RELEASE!" she declared.

Chakra instantly flowed through her body, the sensation letting her know that the seal was finally opened, the design spreading across her wide forehead. It wasn't much but it was enough to heal Naruto.

Her hands hovered over his slowly rising chest, the green chakra glow appearing stronger than ever. "Hold on Naruto…everything's going to be fine…"

It wasn't long before he groaned, constantly turning to his sides to avoid the stinging pain as much as he could. Sakura wanted to reprimand him for his behavior but this was a good sign to her. He was moving and he was reacting. A healthy sign of life.

"S-Sakura…chan…" he muttered coarsely, sky blue eyes searching for the girl he called out to. Sakura smiled in relief, warm tears continuously falling on Naruto's cheek. He was going to make it. He was going to live. His eyes closed once again as she continued the healing process, remaining quiet for a good span of five minutes before he gazed back up at her.

"Your forehead "

"What about it?" she interrupted rather quickly. Pointing it out like that made her want to cover it instantly but she was exhausted, not really in the mood to argue with him or do such things.

He chuckled weakly. "It's even more charming with that seal," he murmured, a weak hand rising to feel her soft, dampen cheek.

Her glassy eyes widened. Any thoughts of hiding her forehead vanished as she took in each and every word he said. Her forehead…charming? That sounded…no it couldn't be. Could it?

"…That was you?" she whispered. This whole time she thought Sasuke was the one who complimented her most hated feature, one of the many reasons why she fell for her dark and mysterious comrade but she wouldn't have even dared to think it was her knuckleheaded Naruto.

Said boy grinned, nodding faintly.

Sakura gifted him a warm, endearing smile as she took hold of his hand with hers. "You know Naruto," she began slowly, gazing deep into his warm eyes, "I can only do the dumbest things for you…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, the recent chapter hurt my heart badly and urrgh not cool. Anyways, someone on tumblr had a prompt request about Naruto and Sakura and I had to write it. It's a bit sloppy, I know because I've read it over and over and I could have added more but brain fart, LOL! I'm not sure if I should continue this to be honest. We'll see!


	2. Chapter 2

**I am Yours, You are Mine**

Chapter 2: Him

* * *

><p><em>Four years later…<em>

"If I hear you break this arm _again_, I will come after you like the boogeyman. Understand Makoto?" Sakura warned. Her chakra was healing most of the boy's broken arm and to hear from one of the instructors that he fell from one of the Academy trees was ridiculous. For one, he was trying to prove that he could walk upon it like a ninja and two; it was to impress the girls!

Girls. He was too young for that, or so Sakura thought anyway. He was what? Eight?

Kids. Seriously.

The boy's brown eyes widened, gulping at her warning. It was more of a threat to him because everyone knew about Haruno Sakura and her amazing skills and legendary temper and when she said she was going to come after you like the boogeyman, you better watch out. So, it was always better to stay on her good side. Problem was, he'd broken his arm _twice _and was given the _same _doctor for the _same _treatment and that wasn't a very good sign.

"I didn't hear you," she said, waiting for the 'I understand' to come from his mouth.

He gulped again, muttering something under his breath.

"What was that?" she leaned in closer, feigning as if she didn't hear.

"I understand," came the strong yet low reply. The boy even straightened up a notch, earning a smile from Sakura.

"Good." The green chakra faded as his first treatment was over. Since kids had smaller bones than adults, it was much easier and faster to treat but she'd rather see a good arm than a broken one.

She rose to her feet and strode over by the cabinet, where the stockinette for a cast was stored. Before she reached for that, Sakura grabbed a pair of scissors from the bottom drawer and pulled out the material from the box, using the scissors to cut an appropriate length that matched his right arm.

"Not that again," the boy whined, slouching once again.

"Sorry but a broken bone needs a cast," she said frankly, rolling up the material like a donut after making a small hole for his thumb.

The boy lied on his back, crinkling the paper beneath him. "But that stuff itches my arrrrmmm, Sensei, and I can never get rid of it." He was practically pouting now.

She walked back over to him, raising his arm gently to roll the stockinette up the arm and with the extra at the end, she rolled it back once.

"Well then, I'll just give your mom some tips on how to get rid of it and why didn't you tell me last time?" She asked, walking back over to the cabinet for a thicker stockinette.

"Uhhhh…"

"Uhh what?"

"Uhhhh…"

"You didn't think of it?"

"Nope."

Sakura sighed. How was she supposed to help him with his problems if he didn't even let her know about it in the first place?

She made a small incision in the one-inch thick stockinette and walked back over to Makoto, applying it over his thumb and folding the thumb end back for extra comfort.

"Um, Sakura-sensei?" the boy began, watching how she worked the material around his arm.

She grabbed the padding next, covering the wrist first then proceeding to the palm, through the web space and once again over the wrist and up the material-covered arm. "Yeah?"

"Is it true that "

A loud voice outside the room and down the hall stopped the boy's sentence halfway. They glanced at each other, a wide smile breaking across the boy's lips as Naruto's voice called out to her again.

Sakura looked at the boy, the smile, and his twinkling eyes and slowly she began shaking her head, chuckling at what she was seeing.

Eight year olds shouldn't be doing that.

"Let's continue wrapping these things before I get side tracked. So, what were you saying?"

* * *

><p>"If it begins itching, use your blow-dryer on the lowest setting so it'll help relieve the itching and not burn his arm. If it persists, let me know." Sakura signed her signature on his medical note and handed it over to Makoto's mother, smiling warmly at both of them.<p>

"Thank you."

"Sakura-chaaan!"

Naruto waved as he walked towards them with that boyish grin of his and she couldn't help but return the smile. It was contagious, even Makoto's mother smiled a little wider.

"Naruto-sensei! Look!" Makoto took a step forward, waving his casted-arm around to show the blonde what he received this time.

Naruto crouched, taking a closer look. "What's this?"

"A cast. I fell off a tree but it was sooo cool because I almost landed on my arms, you know, like how you and Konohamaru-nii do it "

Sakura shot Naruto's head a hard glare. So, that's one of the reasons why the boy decided to climb on that tree. Oh, she was going to have a talk with Naruto alright, especially his mini-me pervert.

As if sensing her glare, he chuckled nervously.

" but," Makoto dropped his gaze, his cheerful tone gone, "I didn't do it and instead I got this."

Naruto patted the boys shoulder. "Ah, don't feel bad about it. You're still learning and it's alright to make mistakes, ya know! You should've seen me when I was your age. Boy, I was a mess and everyone knew me as the troublemaker, isn't that right Sakura-chan?" Naruto's gaze looked up at Sakura's, a charming gleam in his eyes.

Really, he should stop that. It was harder to ignore him with that look.

She nodded, "Mhm but that doesn't mean you have to mimic what they both do Makoto. It's dangerous and your mom here will worry."

"Ah." Naruto agreed.

She turned towards the boy's mother. "We'll see you again at his next check-up. I think by that time most of his arm will be healed and normal."

Sakura and Naruto waved at the pair as they left and it wasn't until they were out of sight that she turned around and pulled his ear.

"OUCH!"

"What the hell were you thinking Naruto!? That's the second time he's broken his arm. Do you know how long it takes for a bone to heal? Many months! So,iIf you're going to be having challenges with Konohamaru, I suggest you do them out of sight, where kids won't get ideas." She huffed, folding both of her arms together in front of her.

Naruto rubbed his pulsing, red ear. "Sakura-chan, you do know he's in the academy right? They're going to learn sooner than later ya know."

She narrowed her jade eyes.

"W-what I mean is—Iruka-sensei is going to start teaching them the basics, which are…uhm…uh…you know…"

She rolled her eyes. "You're unbelievable," Sakura began walking back to her office, Naruto right on her heels. "Why'd you come here anyway?"

He grinned again, a mischievous one this time. "Baa-chan told me to get you."

She stopped. "Huh? Why?"

"I guess we have a mission."

"She knows I don't go on those anymore unless its—"

"Necessary. I know I know but she said she needs you so I'll see you there at—" he looked for a clock around the hall until he spotted one by the receptionist desk, "2:15. Okay? Okay! See ya!" He vanished in a puff of smoke.

A clone.

Sakura stood there silently. The last time she ever attended a mission was during the war where Naruto almost... She shook her head at the memory, not wanting to think of it more. She turned the silver knob and walked inside her office.

Ever since that frightful experience, she's refused to attend missions unless it's absolutely necessary for her to be there.

So why did Tsunade want her?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The last time I posted a chapter was back in January and I'm very sorry for leaving you guys hanging. This wasn't getting any longer or further so Chapter 2 is done for now. Chapter 3 is in the making and I'm adding juice to that one so stay tuned!

AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. Don't be afraid to critique my writing so feel free to do that. (thisonewasprettysloppy)


	3. Chapter 3

**I am Yours, You are Mine**

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>The faint ticks of the clock hanging above her desk never failed to unnerve Sakura. This was only because Naruto was sent to report a meeting with Tsunade and <em>that <em>was the source of all her sweating and shoe tapping for the last four hours.

She glanced up. _2:00. Better get going, _she thought to herself as she neatly stacked away her paperwork on the right corner of her desk and placed her colorful pens in a steel cup. She never left her office in a mess and if she ever did, she always made sure to make it apprehensible for the next day. Sakura clocked out and headed towards the Hokage Tower.

The meeting with Tsunade unnerved her to no end. It was eating away her mind and she just kept wondering what her master wanted to tell her and why it was so important for her to join a mission for the first time in four years. Mission. Mission. Mission. That was the only word that kept repeating itself in her head. _Ugh! _She bit her nail in deep thought. _It just doesn't make any s—_

"Oi! Oi! Oi!" a young man's voice carried out. "You better apologize right now kid! She's my teammate and anyone who treats my friend like trash will end up as trash!"

Sakura turned to find Konohamaru arguing with another boy she didn't recognize. Probably some other kid his age. Said boy laughed and walked away.

"Let it go Konohamaru," Moegi touched his shoulder. "It's nothing really."

"But "

She smiled, silencing him.

Sakura stood there, impressed. Usually the girl was hot-tempered whenever someone trash talked her or her teammates so for her being calm and smiling like nothing happened was definitely out of the ordinary. Not only that, her fiery temper can cause loud and sometimes embarrassing scenes.

"OI!"

_And there…_

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE SURE TO WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE, YOU PIECE OF CRAP! YOU'RE WORSE THAN MONKEYS AND THAT'S REALLY SAYING SOMETHING BUDDY!"

…_it was._

Konohamaru took a step back. Even though she reached his chin, he knew when to steer clear from Moegi when she exploded. "WHERE DO YA THINK YOU'RE GOING, HUH?" Hand clenched, she stomped after him. "TARO, I'M COMING FOR YOU."

Sakura watched on. That sounded a lot more like the Moegi she knew. Hot-tempered and loud… and since the girl was busy running after Taro, Sakura took this good opportunity to use, walking towards Konohamaru, pulling his ear.

"OUCH! What was that for?!"

"Serves you right for inspiring Academy kids to walk on trees when they haven't even learned the basics of chakra usage," Sakura lectured. Inspiration is good, she knew, but receiving broken arms wasn't and oh, that bugged her.

Konohamaru self-consciously rubbed his ear. "They're gonna learn sooner than-"

He stopped himself short when she narrowed her eyes to slits. That was definitely scary.

Sakura took in some air and relaxed. "I don't want another kid in my office telling me they saw you and Naruto having a competition."

Konohamaru opened his mouth.

"And," she interrupted, "If you do end up having one, please do it out of sight. That's all I'm asking you okay?"

The boy nodded. "You got it Sakura-nee chan!"

"Good. Now can you tell me the time?"

"2:15."

"_Oh, _crap!"

* * *

><p>"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to come or not," Tsunade commented dryly from her seat as soon as Sakura entered her office.<p>

Sakura rubbed the nape of her neck, nervously laughing. Of course she was going to attend this important meeting, how can she miss it? _Especially_ if it concerned her and the word "mission".

"Ne, Sakura-chan, you're actually late for once," Naruto grinned, standing in front of Tsunade's desk, garbed in his usual black and orange hoodie, sweatpants, and terrible fashioned sandals.

"Naruto…shut it."

The Fifth cleared her throat. "Now that you're both here, let's begin." Tsunade pulled an envelope from beneath her desk, removing its hidden contents (three sheets of paper) and displaying them on the wooden table. "As you can see, Madam Shijimi has requested a pair of Konoha ninja to become her personal guards ASAP."

"Oh god…" Sakura murmured, remembering the big woman with an unhealthy affection for her cat. To be honest, she felt sorry for Tora.

"Seriously?" Naruto added with a hint of disbelief.

Ignoring them Tsunade continued. "And I've chosen you two to be those guards."

"Shishio, that doesn't explain why you need me on this mission. Can't someone else take it instead?" If this mission was like any other mission, Ino could take it in her place. Or maybe Tenten.

Tsunade waved her hand dismissively, her golden eyes gazing straight at Sakura's puzzled ones. "No. You and Naruto are going to figure out what's really going on over there. Madam Shijimi is a stingy woman when it comes to money, her cat excluded, so for her to _hire _two shinobi from Konoha when she has personal guards brings on suspicion. As for your roles, Sakura, you're to act as Naruto's right hand man and backup. If for some reason he gets injured, I want you and only you to heal him. If he has trouble figuring stuff out, help him. Understood?"

"Yes." Her lame reply caused the Fifth to twitch her eye. "Uhh-I mean, yes."

"Naruto," her eyes shifted to his, "You are the snoop, the one who'll be spying on everyone, including the Daimyo himself the highest of high offenses."

"Baa-chan—"

Tsunade held up her hand, silencing Naruto. "Don't get caught and you'll be fine. I'm sending you two on a very tricky mission here and I want the both of you to figure out why Madam Shijimi's motives led her to employ two personal ninja."

Sakura and Naruto nodded in agreement.

Tsunade handed each of them a charcoal black scroll. "Further instructions reside in these."

The scroll itself was particularly light in weight, smooth in texture, and proportionally the same as any other scroll…yet somehow Sakura felt there was more meaning to it. Why would Tsunade give each of them separate scrolls when they could easily share one?

"Be on alert. You're both guards and undercover agents and I expect reports every week. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>If it wasn't for her master's busy schedule, Sakura would have stayed longer, as long as it would take, to persuade the woman to offer this mission to someone else, someone who can watch over Naruto and protect him. She's had enough seeing Naruto in near-death situations and if this mission was going to be one of them, then—<p>

Oh, who was she kidding? There was no one better than herself to do that, to watch over him and protect him. Besides, it's not like he'll die again…but to make sure he won't be anywhere near that, she'll just join him. Sakura let out a petulant groan. Tsunade herself said she wanted her on this mission and arguing any further was going to make the situation worse. She could just imagine her master yelling at her and smacking the desktop. She shuddered. Sakura never liked it when Lady Tsunade was angry, even less when she was responsible in causing it.

It wasn't long before she stood in front of ANBU HQ, the dark and gloomy building looming over her. Inside was humid and stuffy, as if no air ventilated throughout the place and the flickering lights down the hall was disturbing. She couldn't help but let out a shiver.

Creepy and unpleasant were understatements.

At the end of the corridor was a window with a set of bars blocking half of it, on it's right stood a heavy, metal door, an 'equipment dept.' illuminated sign above.

"Ninja registration?" inquired the bear-masked anbu from behind the bars.

"012601."

The man disappeared and Sakura stood there waiting for him to return. Two minutes, and he was back.

"Here's the last set of new equipment for you," stated the anbu with no emotion at all from behind. He slid an old box that consisted of black slacks, sleeveless high-collared top and shoulder-length gloves, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards, and lastly, some sad-looking sandals that Sakura was sure she wasn't going to wear at all. A white mask with small, oval ears at the top two corners of it had an appearance of a rabbit and above all this sat a sword.

"Thank you," she said, sliding the box towards her more.

The masked man nodded and disappeared into the darkness of the room behind, leaving her alone once again. Her gaze drifted to the box in her hands. She still couldn't believe she was accepting this mission. She told herself she was doing it for Naruto, to be there for him when the time comes but her mind kept nagging her. _Wouldn't it be better if I don't join in though? I mean, it's not like something terrible will happen. It's Madam Shijimi anyways._

"Sakura-chyaan!" Naruto waved from down the hall, a wide grin across his lips.

Sakura smiled, turning to the voice's source.. _With him grinning like a happy idiot, I don't think I can turn this down. _"I thought you already picked up your clothing?"

"Nah, not yet. I had stuff to take care off back at Teuchi's because of the mission and all. He's not too happy but I can't ignore Baa-chan."

"True."

The bear-masked anbu reappeared behind the bars. "Registration number?"

"Uh…"

"What's your registration number?" The man repeated.

"Umm…uh…" Naruto scratched his head. "What was it again…?"

Sakura heaved a sigh. How ridiculous of him to not know his ninja number. "012607," she said in his place.

The anbu shifted. "He needs to supply those numbers, not you."

Sakura was taken aback. Surely he was kidding?

Naruto took a step forward. "I got it Sakura-chan." He faced the anbu with certainty and said,"012...6…"

"07." Sakura supplied. That should be enough right?

"Like I said before, _he_ needs to supply them, not you."

Seriously? "Don't give me that crap, _003721_. He already told you more than half of it and it shouldn't even matter if I provided the last two. As _head_ medic," she emphasized that word to clearly drill it into his head who he was dealing with, "it's my responsibility to know those numbers by heart so if I give you his, I don't give a rat's ass about whether or not it's in my right place."

Naruto crossed his arms, a secret smile curving his lips. That was Sakura for him alright.

The anbu didn't move nor say anything when she finished; probably deciding whether or not to accept her words as law. She's Tsunade's apprentice and successor, not to mention the fact she was the medic's lead member in all medical branches and—

The anbu faced Naruto instead, completely ignoring Sakura in all ways possible. "Registration number?"

Sakura's eye twitched.

Was the anbu's ears plugged or what? It shouldn't even matter who told him those numbers! They're comrades since the Academy! They're on the same team for over five years!

"You know—"

Naruto cut her off. "012607."

_What?! _Her fiery green eyes flashed him a glare.

The anbu nodded and left, disappearing once again in the dark room.

"I looked like a fool when I was giving him your number because I thought you didn't know it and here you are, telling it ever so clearly as if you knew it all along!"

"Sakura-chan, you've been so tense ever since you knew that we had a mission together that you couldn't even tell I was joking from the start."

She froze, her jade eyes widening the exact same time her pink brows rose. _What?_

"I…" she trailed off. What was there to say other than that he was right? Her uneasiness, her tense figure, her thoughts focused solely on protecting him during this mission couldn't even _see_ his jokes anymore. How sad was that? She wanted to hit herself.

"How can I not know my own number?" He went on, shaking his golden head as he chuckled. "C'mon Sakura-chan, at least give me some credit. It'd be a real problem if I didn't know it by now and if that were the case, Baa-chan would hit me until I memorized it by heart."

She stayed silent, focusing her attention on the metal bars by the window instead of the blonde beside her. It was for the best if she didn't say anything right now. Not only had she made a fool of herself earlier, she couldn't even tell left from right because of this stupid mission. It had her tangled up in a knot.

The anbu returned, much to her relief because any longer and she might have just left Naruto in this dark and gloomy corridor, and slid another box filled with the exact same items she carried, only that his clothing were used and his mask was that of a fox; very befitting for the holder of Kurama. The bear-masked anbu left as soon as the box was handed out, still averting Sakura.

He knew all along about Naruto's joke and didn't even mention it. She grunted yet she stopped because she noticed a mask that wasn't like any of the ones she's ever seen before.

It was a pristine white; the sharp, angular slits for his eyes had a bottom border of blood red, the left slit oozing the color as if it were blood. Three thick, bicolored, lines fanned out to the sides of the masks cheeks, really making this mask something Naruto would wear.

He grabbed it, eyeing the piece with a scrutinize gaze. Did he not like it? Because if he didn't, she'd totally use that one instead of the rabbit mask she got.

"I've never seen anything like this before." He touched the three lines on the mask. "It's awesome! I like how it has these lines, the same ones on my cheeks, and its cold look. I mean, I'm not cold or anything but this thing's gonna make me look fierce."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Which one did you get?" he asked as he placed the fox mask on his face to try it out. She had to admit, the mask made him look menacing, especially the way the blood red contrasted against his short blonde hair and how his sky blue eyes shone right through the slits.

She lifted her mask from her box. "This one."

"A rabbit? That's cute."

She punched his arm, earning an "ow" from the blonde even though it was one of her soft ones. In truth, she was surprised he actually knew what her mask was, given the fact he was a bit dense sometimes. She placed it on her face, giving it a try as well because why not?

"Cute or not, I think it makes me look good." Her green eyes shone through the slits, watching Naruto as he scratched his chin in thought. She tilted her head.

"What?" she asked, removing the mask from her face and placing it back.

"Hmm…your mask doesn't make you look good. It makes you look _deadly._"

Her heart gave a tiny flutter. "Even better," she said, ignoring the little sensation. "You're not so bad yourself. A touch here and there and you'll look just as good as I do."

"Really?"

"…Sure. Just don't let it get to your head."

When they left the building, Naruto couldn't stop talking about their newly appointed mission. How it was exciting she was joining him for the first time in four years. How he'll get to personally meet the daimyo and how he wasn't looking forward to seeing Madam Shijimi and her cat again. The only thing Sakura couldn't stop thinking about was how this mission was going to play out.

Even though she wasn't taking on any missions the last few years, she always made sure to train and work hard. One never knew when an attack on Konoha could happen, even after most of the countries made peace with each other since the last war. Sakura refrained from becoming rusty. She's a kunoichi all the way around and she wouldn't accept leaving behind Tsunade's inheritance just like that. _Pffft! All that hard work as a genin isn't going down the drain! _She reprimanded herself._ This mission might turn out to be a huge farce in the end so I shouldn't get all worked up and anxious for nothing._

"…if I have to catch that damn cat again, I'm gonna…" Naruto kept yapping away, Sakura not paying attention anymore.

_But…what if it isn't? What if I have to endure the same pain again? What if Naruto…what if he…gets hurt and…and… _Her hands trembled. _No, I can't let that happen. Not again._ There have been several times, too many she lost count, when he pushed himself between Sakura and impending danger, each one leaving him almost a goner. The closest one she'll never forget was his heart failing during the war. That one was the one that kept gnawing at her. She didn't want that situation to repeat itself, and as a medic she knew it'll always be a fifty-fifty chance of that ever happening again.

Before she knew it, Sakura let out a heavy sigh. If she didn't come to a decision soon, her mind was going to go bonkers.

A warm, lean hand touched her shoulder, promptly removing her from her thoughts. "Seriously, you need to _relax. _Whatever's going on in that head of yours needs to stop for just a little bit. It's been four years, I know, but that doesn't mean you need to get all worked up for nothing Sakura-chan. For all we know, this mission can be a complete wild goose chase with nothing to fear."

Sakura bit her bottom lip, pushing her bangs behind her ear. "Yeah but what if it isn't? What if it's the exact opposite and something ends up happening to you _again_ for the hundredth time?"

"Oh, so that's what this is about." Naruto flashed her a teasing grin. "You're worried about me huh?"

"Not everything's about you."

"But this is."

"Naruto, you're this close," she pinched her fingers closely together, "from getting a really nice punch in the gut."

He held up his free arm, as if surrendering. "I really don't want one. Last time I did, I got a multi-colored bruise and let me tell you, it was a nice sight." His grin broadened. "I couldn't get all the girls off me at Teuchi's because it looked like a cool birthmark and all them, I mean _all of them,_ were touching my abs."

"Naruto." She ground out, her hand gripping the box tighter.

His grin faded. "Look, I just don't want you to worry okay? I've gone through hell before and if I have to again, then so be it. We can't stop anything from happening so stop being stubborn and let it go. Staying in the past can haunt you really bad and the last thing I need is my partner being stuck in a hole."

"Since when are you so good with words? I don't remember you being this positive before."

"Since I—what's that word you'd say—_matured_ some."

"Are you trying to make me think you're cool again?"

"Is it working?"

"No."

* * *

><p>Sakura turned the key and stepped inside her one-room apartment. Now that she worked as a full-time medic at the hospital, she could afford something more than just a boring flat; not that she didn't mind them but she'd always liked to see doors and walls inside her home every now and then.<p>

Setting the keys, scroll, and box on her dining table, she puffed up her cheeks. How Naruto calmed her in one breath was beyond her. What's more, she needed to figure out a way to just accept this mission without freaking out on the way over to the daimyo's place. That would suck, especially when Naruto needs her at 100%. She released a taut breath as her shoulders slumped, taking a seat one one of her two green-padded chairs.

_What am I going to do? _She mused to herself, groaning. Her mind was giving her no-response and for a long time she sat there, her head in her hands as the last few hours of warm sunlight crept over the windows and back door.

"FOREHEAD!" a shriek sailed from outside, footsteps thumping hard on the hardwood floor.

_Ino._

Only one person in her life called her that god-forbiding nickname. She was getting closer and closer, a bit too fast for Sakura's liking. Any moment now and—

The door burst open (a miracle the hinges stayed intact), an irritated Yamanaka with curled fists standing on the other side.

Sakura's eye twitched, looking over her shoulder at her best friend. "Geez Pig, don't you know how to knock?"

"Forget about knocking," Ino grunted, shutting the door behind her as she made her way towards the available chair beside Sakura. "You remember Yoshiro?"

She held out her closed palm, naming each one with a finger. "Hot guy, tall, sandy-haired, chocolate-fan and, if I remember correctly, your boyfriend?"

"That's the one."

"What about him?"

"Got dumped."

_Oh. _Sakura's pink eyebrows rose a notch.

"Yeah, my same reaction. To believe _he _dumped _me._ If anyone should be doing the dumping, it's me. You know when he did it? On our _second date!"_ Ino almost screeched on that last one. "Ugh! _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_"

Whenever these sort of conversations pop up, Sakura steered clear away from them, or tried to anyway because sooner or later a headache would appear but one look told her today's convo couldn't be waved away. Apparently Ino didn't like the way her relationship with the guy ended and needed a ranting buddy.

"Could've gone worse if you ask me," Sakura said, sitting back. She rubbed her temples, not ready for whatever Ino was going to say.

"Oh, I know it could've but at least he had the decency to spare me the humiliation if he kept dating me for shits and gigles. Anyways, I'm over this. You have anything to eat?" She shoved the chair back, walking around the table, towards the fridge to peer inside of it. There was milk on the first shelf, other dairy items including eggs on the second, vegetables tucked inside cabinet, juice packs snugged on the door as well as water bottles. Each and every single item neatly displayed.

Sakura shook her head. She's been out since the early hours of the day and just arrived from work not that long ago and hunger wasn't on her mind at the moment. Couldn't Ino eat at her own place? She only lived two stories down from the same building as she.

"Alright, what's bothering you?" She closed the fridge and turned to face her. "There's a scroll and a box of ANBU clothing if I'm right near you and you aren't talking about your patients or whatever."

"That's because you haven't let me ever since you came in."

"Oh please. If you wanted to cut in, you could have a long time ago yet you chose not to. That's really saying something Sakura so please spare me the stupidity and get on with it. You can't fool me."

Sakura's gaze fell on her orchid, its pink and purple hues calming her senses more than Ino's penetrating blue glaze. Maybe she could tell her about her worries…or maybe not. She reached to touch a soft petal, lightly moving her fingers over the fur-like texture while she pondered on the idea. There could be a positive outcome but also a negative one. Currently, she didn't want the latter.

"Well?"

"It's nothing." Sakura dropped her hand from the petal.

"Nothing?"

"Mhm."

"It doesn't sound like it's nothing but I'll drop it since clearly it's something you don't want to talk about." Ino turned back around to face Sakura's kitchen. She removed a pan from one of the bottom cabinets beside the refrigerator, turning the coffee pot on as she placed the pan on the stove. "I'll make some food and then I'll tell you more about Yoshiro and his sorry ass."

"I still don't understand why you can't do this at your place. Why is it always here?"

"Because I won't have to clean my place. Duh."

Sakura rolled her eyes for what seemed the tenth time this day. _Of course._

* * *

><p>She vowed after this evening, Ino was restricted from her kitchen. No amount of candy can remove the burnt taste of chicken from her mouth or the over-seasoned vegetables they had for dinner. Sakura wasn't a great cook herself but Ino was by far the worst and today only confirmed that. Drying the last few of the dishes and putting them in their respective places, Sakura grabbed the scroll Tsunade had given her earlier and sat next to the coffee table, placing the it on its surface. The nape of her neck prickled.<p>

Why, oh why, did Tsunade decide to hand them both separate scrolls? Did Naruto have an inner mission? Did _she_ have an inner mission? Or was it because there was something secretive that only Sakura can know about? So many questions swam in her head, her eyes stuck to the charcoal scroll in front of her.

She gently tugged at the end, the sticky tape holding it together separating at the slightest touch. Rollling the paper out across the table, she took a deep breath to prepare herself. The parchment inside was a stark white contrast compared to the outside, its contents elegantly written in black ink. She began to read.

…

_Haruno, Sakura._

_Accepting this mission is also accepting the inner complications that come along with it. Under any circumstance, _do not _use the yin seal to act as a means of healing others. Doing so can cause internal damage to the patient, having the ability for future chakra imbalances that are beyond reparable. _

_As of now, Uzumaki Naruto has had no problem whatsoever from the incident four years ago and in order for it to stay that way, refrain from using the seal. Any other method is far better than using that specific one. _

…

Sakura stopped reading and sat back.

This wasn't just instructions Tsunade had given her in the beginning of this scroll, but specific orders of what she can and can't do when using her medical jutsu. This mission, about Madam Shijimi and her motives, should be a high-risk mission; one that ANBU should be able to take with no problem whatsoever.

Tsunade wasn't kidding when she said she was giving them a tricky mission. She resumed her reading.

…

_For communication, use Katsuya. A portion of her will be with you whenever summoned; tell her your report and she will be re-summoned back to me with all the information you've given her. If, for some reason, you can't speak with Katsuya, you can always send the report by one of the birds. ANBU stationed at the palace have pigeons accessible. _

_Your uniform is that of standard ANBU clothing. The shoes they give out are outdated so if you want to take something else, go right ahead but please refrain from using bold or bright colors. You don't need the ANBU tattoo but you do need something similar. To create yourself a temporary tattoo, use the following signs: boar, ram, hare and tiger. The tattoo will appear on your left shoulder. After reading, create it. The tattoo takes several hours to have a natural appearance._

_As a reminder, keep this mission as silent as possible. The other ANBU do not know about this mission of yours, only that you are Madam Shijimi's personal guards for a couple of months, other than that they are to be left in the dark. If they catch Naruto or you doing something you're 'not supposed to do', the consequences can be serious. Stay out of their sight._

_Good luck._

…

How wonderful. Not only did they have to evade the daimyo's own personal guards but Konoha's ANBU shinobi as well. She scoffed. _A few months? Yeah right. _This assignment can go well over six months if everything went smooth as creamed butter and that's with the _'if' _placed there.

Well, she couldn't change her mind now. It was all set and ready to go.

First thing first, the tattoo needed to be made now. Sakura removed her doctor coat, followed by her pink sweater, placing them on the sofa behind her, leaving her in the red tank top she wore that day. She clasped her hands together and created the boar sign first, followed by ram, hare and tiger. For a few seconds she sat there until a burning sensation crawled on her left shoulder, her teeth clenching as the fiery, searing pain spread to create the cursive symbol as elegantly as possible.

"_Gh…_ " It was as if a thousand needles probed her skin at the same time, each one carving slowly and precisely on her skin. It took a lot of effort to suppress the urge to heal.

For a temporary tattoo, it felt like she was getting the real deal. Of course she wasn't though. _This stupid thing better last_, she thought to herself as the final stage ended. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding, quickly peering over her arm to see it. In what was once smooth, fair skin stood a crimson red symbol in its place, her inflamed skin glowing red from the branding. No wonder her master wanted her to form it right away. It was going to take at least a day for that to heal.

She closed the scroll and stood to her feet. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"You're positive you don't want to tell her?"<p>

"Yeah. It's for the better Baa-chan. Telling her would only get her more worried and I really don't want that, ya know? This secret still stays between us."

Tsunade's golden eyes closed. "Secrets tend to reveal themselves sooner or later Naruto. I hope you know what you're doing."

He nodded. The time wasn't right to tell her yet especially now that they had a mission together. Probably one of his lasts. "Kurama said the exact same thing earlier, just a bit tense though because you know."

"**Tch."**

Ignoring Kurama's grunt, Naruto continued. "What did you say in the scroll you gave her?"

"That you've had no problem ever since she healed you on the battlefield," Tsunade sat back, the old chair beneath her creaking.

"That'll work for now. Thanks Baa-chan." He turned, heading towards the closed door in the back.

"She'll kill you when she finds out," The hokage added. "Sakura's a sharp person and won't let you go that easily."

His hand hovered over the door knob. "I know…all the more reason." He shot her a small smile over his shoulder before exiting Tsunade's office.

_Sakura... forgive me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And I'm totally sorry for making you guys wait over two months for this chapter. It was done the last few weeks of August but I needed time off and relax a bit. Have no fear my fellow readers! I am trying to make this as interesting as possible and I'm sorry if some of this doesn't make sense, grammar errors and everything. I just needed to publish it and get on with the story.

Let me know what you guys think! Cheers~


End file.
